At present, there are multiple kinds of pet toys on the market, which may functionally be divided into food leakage toys and teething toys. Most of the pet boys are made from one material which is either too flexible or too hard. A pet toy which is made from a hard material has a poor mouth-feel, and may not arouse an interest of a pet in biting. A pet toy which is made from a flexible material is not durable enough, may be easily broken, and may even endanger health and life of the pet if being accidentally swallowed by the pet. There are also two-stage molded toys on the market. However, under limits of a molding technology and a mold design, at present, flexible plastic is secondarily injection-molded on the basis of solid hard plastic, or the hollow rubber is assembled in the flexible plastic and the outside flexible plastic is assembled in a bonding or forced interference manner, so that a product is non-integrated.